Bionicle: Darkness Falls
by Bioniclefan234
Summary: Follow the journey of criminal Toa Heluk as he's caught up in an ancient war between the Toa League and the Order of the Darkness. Rated T for some language. CANCELED!
1. Chapter 1: Gladiator

Chapter 1

**Gladiator**

"Watch out!"

Tenerus ducked under the blow from his opponent as the latter swiped his sword again. The Toa of Plasma then raised his shield and bashed it against his opponent's face. His opponent, a Toa of Plant Life named Heluk, growled and braced himself for another attack. Gladiator matches were banned by the Toa League ever since an increase of deaths, so the fighters either were jailed, rehabilitated, or went underground. Heluk and Tenerus were two such fighters.

"Come on! Can't you do better?" Tenerus snarled.

"Shut up!" Heluk snapped, lunging in for another attack. Tenerus stepped to the side, reached out with his arm, and grabbed Heluk by the throat. The crowd of Matoran, Vortixx, and others roared in excitement as Tenerus began to choke Heluk.

"And here I thought you could do better," Tenerus sneered.

"I can," Heluk replied. Without warning, a vine shot up from the ground and slapped away Tenerus. The Toa of Plasma was forced to release his grip on Heluk, who recovered his weapons and was prepared for another attack.

Tenerus rose to his feet, grabbed his axe, and charged at Heluk. The Toa of Plant Life then used his Kanohi Calix to leap out of the way and hit Tenerus in the back with his shield. Tenerus growled, rose and was about to attack again when Heluk kicked him in the midsection, then slammed his shield against the Toa of Plasma's head. Before Tenerus could recover, Heluk laid his sword on Tenerus' throat and said, "Do you concede?"

Tenerus took a deep breath, looked away from Heluk, and said, "I do concede."

Heluk grinned, raised his weapon into the air, and shouted, "The Champion concedes!"

The crowd broke out into a roar of approval mixed with disappointment, although the latter was mostly from those who had placed bets on Tenerus. Suddenly, an explosion sounded through the desert arena, and seven heavily-armed Toa stepped in.

"Sorry folks," the lead Toa, a Toa of Air, snapped. "Party's over."

Heluk prepared to attack when a Toa of Shadow used her Kakama to speed over and place a knife on the Toa's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she sneered.

The remaining Toa leaped up into the stands and cleared away or caught the spectators, depending on whether they ran or aimed guns at them. The Toa of Shadow took away Heluk's weapons along with Tenerus', then bound their arms with handcuffs.

"What the Karzahni is going on?" Heluk demanded.

"Didn't you know?" the Toa said. "Being a Gladiator's illegal. Been like that for 20 years."

"Who are you?" Heluk snapped.

"Name's Leena," the Toa of Shadow replied. The Toa of Air that led the group approached Leena and said, "Let's go. Prisoners are rounded up."

"Right," Leena replied, grabbing Heluk and Tenerus and dragging them to the desert that laid outside the arena. Leena carelessly tossed Heluk and Tenerus in a cage that was on the back of a cart pulled by three Ussal crabs and driven by an elderly Ko-Matoran wearing a Hau.

"That's the last of them, Junik," the Toa of Air reported.

"Good," Junik muttered, then ordered his Ussal to haul away the prisoners.

Heluk glanced at Tenerus, who seemed to be silently focusing on something. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Quiet, 'Champion,'" Tenerus growled. He used his Plasma abilities to melt through the handcuffs and proceeded to release two other prisoners. He was about to continue when the cage glowed green, and the three freed prisoners slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Don't y'all be tryin' to free yourselves, now," Junik said. "This here cage has an ability to knock all freed prisoners."

Halek growled. He briefly wondered how to break free when an arrow lanced forth and hit Junik in the chest, killing him. Several gunshots were heard, and Harek caught a glimpse of a Cordak blaster hitting the cage before he blacked out.

"Mission successful," a Skakdi wielding a Cordak said. "No way he could've survived that."

"Don't be so sure," his Zyglak companion replied. "Remember the last time you said that?"

"Yeah, but this time I'm sure!"

The Zyglak, Vreekus, rolled his eyes and leaped down from the ledge he was standing on. His mechanical wings allowed him to glide beside the wreckage of the cart and examined the bodies. He found the corpses of the majority of the prisoners, including Tenerus, but of Halek, there was no sign.

His Skakdi companion, Greekal, raced beside Vreekus and said, "Where's that Toa of Plant Life?"

"I'm not sure," Vreekus growled, "but I think I may know who interfered. Let's go. He's not patient with those who take too long, nor is he patient with failure. But I'll make sure I'm not the one punished."

Greekal paused, trying to figure out what Vreekus meant, before turning and racing off, following the Zyglak.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Base

Chapter 2

**Home Base**

Alpha Squad, known for its talents, returned to Home Base after successfully ruining the arena match. It consisted of veteran Toa of Air Granuk, Toa of Shadow Leena, Toa of Earth Karnar, Toa of Fire Zelek, Toa of Iron Zelkrak, Toa of Psionics Mynoka, and Toa of Ice Julurk.

Granuk was greeted by the many Toa that were a part of the League. The rest of his squad left to either relax or talk to the members of the Toa League. Grenuk was ordered to speak with Toa Veluzak, Toa of Fire...and the greatest Toa that ever lived.

Veluzak had been a Toa since perhaps the beginning of the New Age, which began after the end of the Dark Times. Veluzak controlled the Toa League and appeared to be very old. However, this belied his true abilities: he was agile, strong, and had such a powerful control over his abilities.

As Granuk entered the chambers of Veluzak, he marveled yet again at the beauty of the structures inside. Glowing reeds grew on the ceiling as beautiful architecture was forged on the walls. Words alone could not describe it.

Granuk approached the end of the chambers, where Veluzak stood before a large window, overlooking the beauty of the forest in which the League Fortress existed.

"Mission successful?" Veluzak asked.

"Yes sir," Granuk answered. "But why waste the abilities of my team and I on some petty mission at a Gladiator match when a team of rookies could handle it as well?"

"Your methods provide results, my friend," Veluzak replied.

"Did you call me up here just to hear my report, or is there something more you wish to speak to me about?"

Veluzak sighed. "Do you remember the Dark Times?"

Granuk suppressed a shudder. He had been a Le-Matoran back then, but he had been captured and placed in a slave camp, where he was forced to work for three grueling years. Shortly after that, several Matoran insurrectionists rose up, battled the force established at the camp, and took over. Although a group of Rahkshi later beat them into submission, Granuk had long since left the camp.

"Yes," Granuk replied. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"The Dark Times, I fear, are returning," Veluzak replied. "Toa have been disappearing alongside Matoran and Turaga these past few weeks. Corpses matching the description of the disappeared beings have begun to turn up, brutally beaten and all having the same message scratched onto their armor: _He has returned. _I am not sure who they mean."

"Damn..." Granuk murmured. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you not catch my message. I fear that _he _has returned, although, like I said, I am not certain."

Granuk suddenly realized who Veluzak was referring to. "You...you don't mean...the Dark One, do you?"

"I do." Veluzak sighed. "He may have returned, and is ready to initiate a renewed assault upon us." Veluzak turned to face Granuk and added, "And, this time, we haven't a Toa of Light to save us."


	3. Chapter 3: History

Chapter 3

**History**

When Halek opened his eyes, he learned that he was on the top of a mountain, and that it was night, and that someone was working on a fire nearby.

Rising to his feet, Halek looked to see an armored being using a weapon to start a fire on a pile of wood. He looked up, saw Halek, then went back to operate the fire.

"Who are you?" Halek asked. When the being didn't reply, he added, "and where am I?"

"You are where you are," the being replied. His voice was old and cracked, like someone who had a terribly sore throat.

"That doesn't answer my question," Halek replied.

The being sighed. "You are on a cliff on Nelor Peak. That answer your question?"

"To the second, yes. But what of the first?"

The being looked up at Halek. He had red and silver armor, and his eyes were scarlet. He wore a Kanohi Tryna, the Mask of Reanimation. Halek dismissed all theories that he was a Toa.

"I am Guardian," the being replied.

"Guardian? No offense, but that's not much of a name."

"My true name has been lost to the ages. Nobody has spoken it in centuries."

Halek frowned. "Are you a Toa?"

"No. I am a Makuta."

Halek nearly stumbled off the cliff in shock. "Makuta" were a rare, almost nonexistent species. After the Dark Times-which Halek knew only a few things about-the Makuta had all left this world and traveled to another, which didn't make sense to the Toa of the Green.

"A Makuta?"

"Yes, Halek. I saved you from death."

"Why?"

Guardian sighed yet again. "Because I have a task for you."

"What task?"

"To explain that, I must ask you something: what do you know of the Dark Times?"

"Not much."

Guardian frowned. "Then listen closely. It is time you learned."

He looked up, cleared his throat, and began:

"_It was 50,000 years ago. This world was peaceful, prosperous. Never before had it reached this sort of livelihood. But like everything, it had to end._

"_A cruel, twisted being rose to power. Nobody knew his real name. We refer to him as the Dark One._

"_The Dark One created legions of Skakdi, Zyglak, Rahkshi, and others, and struck at the Matoran. Since it was such a peaceful time, there were not as many Toa as there are today. Most of the planet fell in a matter of days, long before the leading Council at the time could coordinate a proper defense. We refer to that period as the Dark Times. _

"_By that time, the Dark One engineered the next stage of his plan. Using agents placed within the government, he shattered it. He ordered his agents to use lies, money, and murder to destroy the government, leaving the Matoran leaderless. _

"_At the time, victory was assured for the Dark One and his Empire. But the Master Craftsmen-who are now gone-created a glorious Kanohi: the Mask of Light. They designed it so that only the Chosen One at the time could wear it. A Matoran named Sezukar took up the Mask, used it, rallied the warriors, and defeated the Dark One and his legions. _

"_But when the destined One accomplishes his duty, he dies. Just like that. His body crumbled to dust, and the Mask disappeared, waiting for it to be used again."_

Guardian took a deep breath, looked at Halek and awaited a response. At first, the latter was speechless. Then he asked, "What does this have to do with my task?"

"The Dark One has returned. Even though his body was killed by Sezukar, his spirit lived on. How, I am not certain. But now he has gathered his legions and is ready for a new assault on the Matoran."

Guardian rose to full height. He towered at eight feet, and bat-like wings stuck out from his back.

"I want you to find the new Chosen One and give him the Mask."


	4. Chapter 4: Quest

Chapter 4

**Quest**

Heluk nearly collapsed from shock. "Me? Find the Chosen One? Are you crazy?"

Guardian shrugged. "In a way, we all are. But you have been chosen as the Herald of the Light." With that, he produced the golden Mask of Light from his pack.

"It's beautiful," Heluk stated, gazing at the Mask.

"Yes, but only the Chosen can wear it," Guardian said. "Anyone else will be literally destroyed by its power."

"Who is the Chosen?" Heluk asked, tearing his eyes away from the Mask. 

"A Matoran, living in the Northern Regions. Her name is Varet, a Ce-Matoran."

Heluk frowned. The path to the Northern Regions was treacherous, defenses placed there by the Ancient Ones to stop a "contamination" of war or something like that. After the Matoran were transferred there, nobody who journeyed there turned up alive.

"That's suicide," Heluk said.

"Perhaps," Guardian said. "That is why you are perfect for the job."

With that, Guardian reached into his pack and pulled out a glowing, golden Kanohi mask. Turning to Heluk, the Makuta noticed that the glowing of the Mask seemed to reflect in the eyes of the Toa. Guardian knew why: the Mask, while meant to be used for good, could tempt anyone with the weak of heart with its power. They would put it on and die with its energies.

"Heluk!"

Heluk snapped his gaze from the Mask and looked at Guardian. He held out the Mask, saying, "Be careful; the Herald of the Mask is heavily affected by its powers."

"What do you mean?" Heluk asked as he took the Mask from Halek's hand. Without warning, a sharp stab of pain burned through Halek's heart. The pain swept through his whole body with indescribable agony. Heluk opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

This continued for an hour. And all the while, Guardian thought, _This marks the Beginning of the End...and all shall be swept into the War._

Leera followed Granuk and the other members of Alpha Squad out of the base and into the jungle surrounding it. She sighed. She had wanted some R and R after several months on active duty, but Veluzak had sent them on some Top-Secret mission to the volcanic regions to the east.

"So," Zelkrak asked again, "why are we being sent to one of the deadliest areas of the planet?"

Granuk growled. "As I told you, I'll tell you when we're a good distance from Home Base. Veluzak doesn't want any of the lower-ranking Toa to learn of this."

Zelkrak rolled his eyes while Mynoka tried-and failed-to read the thoughts of their leader. All Toa were equipped with mental shields to stop mental intrusion, an ability taught by the Toa of Psionics.

When the Squad reached the five-mile mark from the base, Granuk paused and turned to his friends. The jungle was now bordered with the same desert that Alpha Squad had found the illegal Gladiator Arena.

"We are going to find out if the Dark One has returned. Veluzak suspects that he is back, and wants us to find out if that's true."

"We're being used as scouts?" Karnar asked.

Granuk nodded. "Indeed, now.."

A maniacal laugh sounded through the air. "Oh, I'm afraid that won't be happening today!"

The Toa all drew their weapons and checked the area. They found no sign of any being present, and Karnar was about to say something when his weapons suddenly shattered, followed by everyone else's...save Zelkrak's and Mynoka's.

"What was that?" Granuk demanded.

"Sorry. That was me."

The answer came from Zelkrak, who now had a twisted, mutated Skakdi beside him, madness in the latter's eyes.

"Good, good! Nice work Zelkrak! Now, subdue them, Toa!"

"Traitors!" Leera shouted, leaping into the air, preparing her shadow abilities. Mynoka glanced at her, swung her arm, and sent Leera flying into a tree, knocking her out.

"Well," Mynoka said. "Let's see who is better at fighting."


	5. Chapter 5: It Begins At Last

**Some explanations:**

First, concerning the misspellings of some of my characters. Not sure why, it's just that Halek seemed better than Heluk whenever I write this thing. This has been corrected for future chapters, but I'm too lazy to fix the previous ones. From now on (and please brain, don't fail me!) the Herald is going to be called Heluk. Same goes for Leena, but I'm not sure why I called her Leera in Chapter 4...

Second, concerning the future of this fanfiction. Due to the swirling mass of ideas in my head, not to mention everything I have planned for my accounts (stopmotions, more fanfics, etc.) this fanfiction shall be updated slowly. Sorry.

Chapter 5

**It Begins At Last**

Heluk opened his eyes and looked around. His head felt like a heard of Kikanalo stampeded on it, and the rest of body ached. His vision was blurry, but he could see that someone had set up a fire. Heluk blinked to clear his vision and nearly screamed at the sight of his armor coloration.

It wasn't blue and green, like all Toa of Plant Life had. It was black and gray, like the color typically found on the armor on a Toa of Shadow. The Mask of Light laid on the ground nearby. Guardian sat beside the fire, watching as Heluk examined his armor in horror, and even more so when he saw that his ability to control plants was gone, replaced by the ability to control the very darkness itself.

"What...what in Karzahni happened to me?" Heluk asked.

"The Mask of Light cannot balance well with the elements normally found among the ranks of Toa," Guardian answered. "In order to remain perfectly balanced with its Herald, the Avohkii changes him or her into a Toa of Shadow."

Heluk looked over at the Kanohi mask now lying on its side. He hollered and tossed it into the fire.

"Damn thing!" Heluk snarled. "My ability to control plants...the ability I've had for years...is gone! Gone! And for what? To save a planet that's probably going to end anyway?"

Guardian sighed. "You are doing this for the universe. You are doing this for destiny."

He picked up the mask from the fire and held it out to Heluk.

"It's what she would have wanted."

Heluk looked as though he was going to attack Guardian. Then he relaxed and took the Kanohi from the Makuta. He stored it, grabbed his weapon, and said, "Thanks for saving me and everything, but I must be off."

Guardian shook his head. "No. Travel by daylight. The one thing the Dark Lord expects is for you to travel under the cover of night. Travel by day. It is the safest." 

"But I can easily be spotted!"

"I said it was safe. I didn't say you wouldn't be spotted."

Leena slowly opened her eyes to see her Team fighting the treacherous Mynoka and Zelkrak and the mutated Skakdi. The Skakdi seemed the be the least threatening; he was small, frail, and barely seemed to be able to stand on his feet. Her theory of an easy win vanished when Julurk leaped up,a pick made of ice in hand, and had his throat grabbed by the Skakdi, and tossed into the air. The Skakdi delivered a swift kick in the side as Julurk fell back to earth, sending him crashing into the side of the path. The Skakdi laughed as Julurk struggled to get up, but the former whipped out a dagger and stabbed the Toa through the eye. Julurk screamed, blood oozing out of his wound, before collapsing to the ground, heartlight fading.

Leena growled, readied her abilities, and was about to strike when Mynoka glanced at her and sent horrifying thoughts into Leena's head. The Toa of Shadows screamed in agony as Mynoka's Psionic abilities tore through her mind.

However, the Toa of Psionics failed to notice Granuk sneak up on her and slam his fist into the side of her head, breaking her concentration. Leena slumped to the ground, her head pounding, as her leader snatched Mynoka's weapon from the latter's grasp and held it at her throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," Granuk snapped.

Mynoka was about to reply when Granuk felt something strike the side of his head and knock him out. Zelkrak stood over him as Granuk slumped to the ground.

"Grab him and let's go!" the Skakdi yelled. "These Toa are getting boring to beat around!"

"I'll show you boring!" Zelek snarled, jumping up and prepared to strike. However, Mynoka used her abilities to send Zelek crashing into Leena. As he struggled to get up, the Skakdi grabbed Granuk by the throat and-with surprising strength-lifted him off the ground, tossed him over his shoulder, and raced off with his captive. Mynoka and Zelkrak followed, the latter making a steel barrier to slow the pursuit of his former teammates.

As everyone rose and checked causalities, Leena stared at the place where her leader and friend had just disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6: Planning

Chapter 6

**Planning**

A great, winged creature stalked through the halls of the fortress. He stood at eight feet, with sharp teeth and burning red eyes. His thick armor was resistant to most types of elemental powers and weapons. All that he passed raced to get out of his way.

Eventually he arrived at twin doorways that served as the entrance to the throne room. Twelve guards stood before it, wielding staffs that crackled with energy. They all glared at the being and moved to block his passage.

"State your business, Ruunak," one of the guards snapped.

"The Dark One has summoned me," Ruunak replied, "and I am here to answer those summons."

The guards exchanged glances, then moved out of the warrior's path. Ruunak grunted and shoved open the doors. He stalked inside, then kneeled before a great mass of shadows at the far edge of the room. Two bright red eyes flared to life and glowered down at the warrior.

"I have answered your summons, my lord," Ruunak said.

"Yes," the Dark One rumbled. "I did summon you, didn't I? As you know, thousands of years ago, I was defeated by a Toa of Light and forced into hiding. My body is lost, but my mind is not at rest. I will have revenge...but only if I can claim the Mask of Light."

"Yes, my Lord. I assume you want me to take the Mask?"

"You assume correctly, Ruunak. My spies have learned that the Mask is currently in the hands of a Makuta known as Guardian. Find him, kill him, and take the Mask from his cold, dead hands."

Ruunak bowed his head. "It will be done."

He rose and left, already preparing strategies to destroy the Makuta. As he left, the Dark One growled, "You may come out now."

A blue armored Vortixx emerged from a corner of the chamber, a Cordak blaster in her hand. She looked up at the Dark One and said, "It took you quite a while to learn of my presence, my lord. You must be getting old."

The red eyes narrowed. "Do not joke around, Vermia. I have a very important task for you. Listen carefully, for it shall be very suicidal if you do not."


	7. Chapter 7: Challenge of the Pass, Part 1

**Okay, this might be my last chapter for quite a while for several reasons:**

**Pokemon White. Duh.**

**I am nearly complete with _The League Wars _and I want to finish writing the last few chapters and then get started on the following installment, _Rule of the Empire. _You can read _The League Wars _on BZPower, if you are interested. **

**I am too busy waiting for RvB Season 9**

**Spanish II is a bitch...**

**Laziness/Writer's Block**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

** The Worm Queen: Not sure if I want to add romance to this. Sorry, my friend.**

Chapter 7

**The Challenge of the Pass, Part 1**

Heluk left Guardian early next morning and headed down the mountain. He remembered the Makuta's words as he prepared to leave:

"_The Mountain Pass is treacherous. The very ground you walk is untrustworthy. It could collapse beneath your feet at any given moment. The Rahi here are most dangerous, as centuries of rivalry and harsh environments have made them as aggressive as a wild Kane-Ra."_

Heluk growled as he walked down the pass, the Mask of Light stored safely in his pack. His feet had nearly fallen beneath him and, if not for his quick actions, would have sent him to his death.

The Toa hauled himself to his feet for the fifth time in the last hour and examined his surroundings. With the mountain reaching for the sky, and the ground far below him, Heluk worried that he might fall off of the narrow path and die.

He crept forward, stepping as lightly as a Thief Mouse. The path crumbled a few times, but he never fell to his death. He cursed Guardian for not simply teleporting him to the surface instead of making him walk.

He soon arrived a large, flat cliff and settled down to rest his sore legs. As he laid down his weapon, he heard a growl from behind. He turned his head to see the large, hulking shape of a Spiny Stone Ape emerge from a large cave. Its red eyes gleamed with hunger and madness. Heluk grabbed his weapon, held it in both hands, and backed away a few steps.

The Ape howled and pounced, aiming for Heluk. The Toa of Shadow side-stepped and found himself on the edge of the cliff. The Ape turned, growled, and charged at him. Heluk raised his weapon and fired a burst of shadow at the Rahi, hoping that it would scare it off.

No such luck. The monster shrugged it off and barreled into Heluk, sending the Toa flying off the edge, the Ape's howls mixing with the Toa's screams.

-Line-

Ruunak gathered some of the best soldiers in the Dark One's army, mainly Elite Rahkshi. The Elite Rahkshi were larger, faster, and smarter than their cousins, driven only by Level 6 Kraata.

"Let's move out, you lazy stone rats!" Ruunak shouted. "I do not want the Dark One waiting. Move it!"

The soldiers fell into line behind Ruunak and prepared their flight capabilities, masks, and jet packs as the great general spread his wings and prepared to take off.

He was impatient. This was the first time he had been sent into the field in over a day, after all.

-Line-

Heluk opened his eyes and saw that he was on a large cliff similar to the one he was just on. He saw a huge chunk of the cliff gone and struggled to remember what had happened.

Then he remembered: after he and the Ape had crashed onto the cliff twelve feet below the other one, Heluk had been stunned and believed that his back was broken. The Ape, however, rose and stalked to its prey, saliva dripping from its mouth. As it prepared to feast however, a pulse of shadow from Heluk's hand had struck it in the face, sending it onto its back. The impact was too much for the cliff to take, and most of it had crumbled away, taking the howling Stone Ape with it.

Heluk felt something warm touch his back and he felt much better. However, he had also passed out.

Now, he pulled out the Mask of Light and gazed into its empty eye sockets.

_It must have healed me. _Heluk realized.

He stored the Mask away, grabbed his blade, which was buried in the mountainside nearby, and continued on his journey.

He still had a long way to go.

-Line-

Varet sighed as she set down a shipment of Naraz Orbs to be sent to the Great City. When the new Governor of the Northern Regions was elected, the Matoran working class had been forced to mine day and night for the valuable and energy-rich Naraz Orbs.

At first, Varet and her friends didn't mind. Such work meant more pay. However, the Governor had cut down the salary of the miners and extended their hours. Varet had heard the angered whispers of her friends and the rage in their eyes. The peaceful Northern Regions were about to be claimed in a civil war.

Varet blinked the sweat out of her eyes and turned to the entrance of the mine when a blue Vortixx suddenly formed out of nowhere. She had a Cordak blaster magnetized to her back, and her green eyes seemed to pierce the Ce-Matoran's mind.

"Who are you?" Varet asked, startled.

"My name is Vermia," the Vortixx answered, approaching the Matoran. "Is your name, by any chance, Varet?"


	8. Apology

Everyone, this is the situation.

I have lost inspiration for _Darkness Falls_. I tried to revive it by writing the _Makuta _short story that tied in with the series, but it didn't work. I kept trying to write the new chapter, but I just couldn't bring myself to finish it.

So, I'm afraid that _Darkness Falls _is canceled. I am truly sorry for those who have read this fanfic. That is why I have created an OC submission for a new fanfic called _New World. _Head on over there to find out more information (just look for another story with my Pen name on it).

Again, I am very, _very _sorry to you all, and I hope you can forgive me. If not, well, I understand.

~Bioniclefan234


End file.
